


"A Heaven In Hell"

by SpecVermilion



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecVermilion/pseuds/SpecVermilion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Dip fanfic one-shot. It is originally a gift to one of my tumblr friends! Its basically Damien welcoming Pip over at hell after he died in South Park canonically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"A Heaven In Hell"

Pip woke up to unfamiliar surroundings. Apparently, he noticed the burning floors, fire, demons and lava right below him as he stands up. There were so many stalagmites and stalagtites, sharp and pointy. The place is where he didn't want to end up in.. and that means.. Pip has gone straight to hell right after Mecha-Streisand stomped him to the pavement. 

Pip didn't even bother knowing what to do, this is his final resting place as he started to drown himself in lament after that realization. But.. 

..a hand was offered to him. From the most unexpected person that he didn't know would help him in the first place. Pip looked at the hand, and he recognized it. 

It was Damien's. That realization, too.. shocked Pip. Why would the antichrist help him.. of all people? And in hell too? Those questions plagued Pip after seeing his hand.. reach out to him.

"It seems familiar, doesn't it? You.. reached out to me in the human world like this. Its time I did the same for you, Pip." Damien said, in a calm-hearted tone.

"Out of all this.. this is quite the predicament I got into. I'm in hell, and the antichrist helps me. I'll follow you then, there's no other option I can do here, really." Pip didn't complain, and grabbed Damien's hand as he now follows him without regret. 

"Heh.. trust me. I know this place way better than anyone else. My dad owns this place, after all." Damien said, and pulls Pip's right arm, tugging him to follow his lead. "And well.. I did want you to come here. I guess.. this is what my dad said about fate." Damien added and sighed upon that realization about fate.

"Oh, so this was meant to happen, eh? Haha, that's really cool." Pip said, and giggled. He did start to like how Damien is accompanying him.

"I suppose it is, Pip. Come on, we need to talk about you to my dad. He has been.. observing us ever since I crossed to the human world. Don't worry, he won't torture you. I promise." Damien rushes Pip to meet his dad, who was the lord of Hell, Satan himself. Pip got scared, but he doesn't have a choice. If he wants to survive in hell, he must continue following Damien's lead.

Damien, while grabbing Pip in the process, took him to the underworld castle. It is where he lives.. formerly. But its where his dad resides too, currently. Damien moved to a smaller, but way better, castle. With all the amenities he secured in the human world too.

Pip and Damien entered the castle, and Damien told his dad that he finally brought 'the boy that kept him happy in the human world', also known as Pip himself. Damien later personally talked to his dad.. alone.

"Dad, he's here." Damien said, calmly.

"Oh, its about time he came. And about time you stopped being lonely too, son." Satan turned to him, approaching Damien to start explaining why he wanted to spare Pip from the torture. "Tell me.. is this boy important to you? Speak. So I'll take heed of your word to keep him free from hell's wrath."

Damien nods. "Yes. He is that important to me. I would not have fit in the human world without his help." Damien stated, calmly. "I will not allow it if you allow that soul that helped me.. to get tortured." He continued.

"Very well. Show me this soul. I want to meet him in person, son." Satan commanded Damien to bring Pip to him. And he did. Damien went out to summon Pip and call him to enter Satan's quarters. Pip started to shake, but he didn't have a choice. He went inside without question.

"Here he is, dad." Damien said, with Pip right next to him. Satan inspected the boy, but this led to Pip starting to feel.. really pressured. 

"Hmm.. I guess I can see why Damien trusts you. Its really.. odd for soul so pure like yourself to end up in hell. How my rival in the heavens never let you in, I'll never know. Or maybe this is indeed fate." Satan said, with a mischievous smirk on his face. 

"Ugh.. dad.." Damien groaned to the fact that he never understood what fate is. "Come on, son. Admit it, I was right. This is fate. You and that boy.. you two are meant for each other. Hehehehe.." Satan laughed, joking about Damien's non-belief on fate.

Damien didn't do anything but act as if he didn't care. He was being ridiculed, and he had to calm himself.. especially since Pip is watching.

"Well.. I guess that settles it. I'll let Pip stay with you, provided that you take care of him. Understood?" Satan proposed to Damien. "I won't harm him either, neither will the demons in hell will do so. I'll keep my promise, you keep yours. Hehe." Satan added, with another smirk to make at Damien. He enjoys teasing Damien so much.

"I guess that's that. Umm.. Damien.. should we leave now?" Pip suggested, after calming himself down from the conversation between father and son. "Its for the best, too. I don't want you humiliated like this, ol' chap." Pip gives a calming smile to Damien.

Damien smiles back at Pip and thanks him for that idea. "Yeah, I don't want staying around with my dad for so long. As you can see.. or hear, we don't talk much. He teases me a lot." Damien sighs as he looks at the ground, unpleased with how his dad is treating him. 

"Well, how about we just talk about how we'll.. spend our first day here in hell.. outside the castle, what do you say, Damien?" Pip asked, willing to at least enjoy the priviledges Satan provided to him. "It could.. be fun I guess. Who knows, there's a heaven right here in hell." Pip let out another smile to cheer Damien up.

"Cool, I guess. Dad's just going to check on the torture devices. I know this isn't.. a place where you'll like, but you're gonna love it with me around, at least. Let's go to my castle first. Its better than my dad's anyway." Damien said in reply. He later tugs Pip to get out of the castle. 

Once they're outside Satan's castle, the two make way for Damien's separate, independent small castle. The trip was quite long, and Pip was suffering heatstrokes between the trip. Damien had to cool him down just to get him going. Its obvious that Pip isn't used to the scalding atmosphere, though it is Hell after all, everything in there is hot as heck.

After a while, Damien and Pip arrived to Damien's humble small castle. It took a long time just to get there, of course, this is due to Pip passing out from the heat because of the heatstrokes he has been suffering along the way. Damien later tours him around the castle, from the entrance.. to the living rooms.. and to the bedrooms. He even has a guest bedroom for Pip.. that's convienient to say the least. 

When the tour is finished, Damien later tells Pip that he can sleep at the guest bedroom. Its the least he can offer for him as there are no hotels in hell, as what Damien tells him later on.

"I know.. its not too much, but what can you expect from an antichrist to care about a guest? Still, you're the only guest I want to meet right here, Pip." Damien said, and pats Pip. This meant that the guest bedroom's all his.

"Gee, thanks, Damien. That is actually.. hospitable of you to provide me with shelter and the other amenities I need here in the most forsaken place I thought of.." Pip said, and thanked Damien nicely. "I.. I guess I should be grateful to you then. Just like back then when I was.. still alive and I.. reached out to you." Pip continued and remembered the old times he spent with Damien.

"Yeah, it brings back those memories. I'm glad to return the favor for you, honestly. You're the only human I met that truly understands me more than anyone else. You're way better than Kenny too. He always pisses me off every time he comes here and spawns away." Damien said, scoffing about Kenny. Because of Kenny's immortality, it gave Kenny a chance that he can piss off Damien because until the next day, Kenny toys with him. Damien is growing sick of being treated like that.

"Oh.. I think Kenny could have changed, but maybe his old antics still remain. Don't worry, I won't do that. Not after all the help you gave me." Pip replied, giving Damien something positive to think about. After all, its the least he can do to help Damien feel better from all of Kenny's bullying.

The two stayed in the guest bedroom, continuing to talk more and more about their own lives. This allowed the two to recognize each other more, especially the past and how they met back then. Even the time they met in hell, it reminded Damien of how they first met.

The first time they met.. back in the human world, or in South Park, perhaps, is when Damien was treated as an outcast. He casted everyone, even Pip away. Everyone there didn't treat him as one of their own. And he still haven't met Pip at that time, either.

That is.. until Damien started to get desperate, looking for a human friend. He still sat down, all alone by himself, at the benches in the town park. 

And it happened. A hand reached out to Damien at that very day. And that hand.. was none other than Pip's. 

"Hey, ol' chap. Do you need a friend?" 

This is the first phrase that he heard from Pip that started to move him. Damien accepted, and at long last, he finally got what he wanted, a human friend. Ever since, Damien promised him to return the favor someday.

The same moment, but in a different scenario.. happened right at the time they met in hell. Damien finally returned that favor, and he was happy to do so.

"Guess I finally.. got even with you, Pip. I remember that promise to return the favor to you.. a long time ago." Damien said to him, and he meant it. "You made my life in the human world memorable. Now, I'll do the same to you, here in hell. I meant it in a good way, don't worry." Damien lets off a smile, and Pip felt happy to hear that.

"Its quite a heaven in hell itself, right? You really made this place more bearable to me, so I'm grateful, Damien." Pip said with kindness in his words. "I'm glad to have accepted you as a friend back then, too." He added. 

"You can say it like that, hehe. Its quite the first time in the history of hell to have a soul that is protected by the antichrist, but its expected of me to do that.. for all the good you did to me back then." Damien noted. This is true, since no soul has pleased him up until now.

"No problem, ol' chap. I can enjoy Hell now, thanks to you. And remember.. we're both here to help each other, that's what I wanted to see from you, even from back then. You helped me a lot of times, Damien. And I did the same." Pip replied, and shook Damien's right hand.

"You're right, Pip. If it weren't for you, I would still not understand human behavior." Damien later returned the kind gesture, as he gave a pleasing look to Pip. "With that in mind, should we go out together? Hell also has a lot of places that is deemed.. exotic as what you humans say." He suggested, as if he wanted a date.

"Sure, why not? It would be the first time to see those places, too. I wonder what would Hell model these places like hotels and stuff.. guess I'll find out then!" Pip said excitedly.

"Great! We can start looking around in a nearby hellish city. You'll like it, Pip!" Damien stands up and starts prepping on their first hellish date. Pip later did the same and followed him.

As the two went out of Damien's castle and head to the city where Damien is taking him, Pip can already tell that hell itself, isn't so bad. In fact, Damien turned it into a heaven just for him alone. He's ready to see what new adventures await him, and even bump into Kenny just for old times' sake. But what's important, however, is that Pip has truly went to a heaven he didn't expect to head into. 

Ever since, the relationship between Damien and Pip has grown so much that it even remains untouched when Pip has finally died and went to hell, because that is Damien's home, and Damien is more than happy to finally reunite with him, as two happy souls wandering around in the hellish afterlife. Thus, Pip truly found heaven right here.. in hell.

-End


End file.
